Unpopular Ships: Natsu and Levy
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Natsu and Levy were never super close friends but when they go on a job that gets way out of hand, that's the least of their worries with a cursed object, bounty hunters, a crime spree and shocking love, read this Unpopular Ships story. Rated K bit of language nothing horrible, one real harsh non-descriptive scene so watch out, Review, Fav and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Read on and enjoy this Natsu and Levy fic it'll be epic I promise!**

* * *

 **Unpopular Ships – Natsu and Levy**

 **Chapter 1:**

Levy focused on her book, drowning out the outside noises that threatened to distract her. She wasn't surprised it was always this way, she'd long ago learnt how to read at the guild. Fairy Tail had been her home since she was eight-years-old the second longest of the younger generation of Fairy Tail, Cana had been here the longest, without looking up from her book Levy could see Cana's outline by the bar downing an entire barrel of wine. Jet and Droy had come to the guild when she was thirteen and they instantly became friends and formed Shadow Gear. Levy tried to ignore the ruckus when a fight broke out, at first between Natsu and Grey as usual but then Elfman got involved, and Max and Warren, then Jet and Droy and Cana and Macao and Wakaba and on and on, poor Lucy was hiding behind Mira behind the bar, Wendy with the cats were doing the same as Gajeel and Erza joined the fray after Erza's cake was hit and Gajeel got sick of them all.

 _Same as usual_ she thought standing to get out of the way of flying guild mates and debris, however before she found cover, Natsu went flying past her into the wall.

"Oh are you okay?" she asks helping him right himself.

"Yeah of course, that bastard hit me with a cheap shot, you'll pay for that Grey!" Natsu yelled rushing back into the thick of it, Levy rolled her eyes and headed upstairs in the hope of being safer, the Thunder Legion and Laxus were up there watching the fight.

"Taking refuge from the fight" Freed observes.

"Yeah I'm really not rowdy enough to get in these fights"

"Fair enough a lady shouldn't be a part of such foolish behavior" Evergreen says her fan covering her mouth.

"More like I prefer living" Levy says with a laugh getting herself a seat away from the edge to continue reading it wasn't two minutes later lightning suddenly flashed brightly in front of her. A bad flashback brought her back to the time Laxus threw lightning at Jet and Droy but almost hit her, if Gajeel hadn't blocked it, she'd be barbequed.

Something similar was happening now only Laxus was the one defending her.

"Cut it out you morons! You almost hit Levy!" Laxus shouted shutting the whole guild up.

"That's enough fools!" Gramps concurs.

"While I accept you all have your fights I only allow it as long as you don't go overboard, and especially don't involve someone who actively avoids fights, you know that's the rules!" he shouts at them.

"Levy are you alright?!" Gramps calls.

"Yeah thanks master, you especially Laxus, I didn't even see it coming" Levy says her heart in her throat still clutching her book.

"Don't mention it" Laxus said in his usual standoff manner but Levy knew better after all she'd grown up with him, Cana and Levy knew him better than most people, even the Thunder Legion who were a bit too worshipping of him to see him fully.

"Alright I want most of you to clear out and think about what you've done, don't you deadbeats have jobs to go on?!" Gramps grumbles before downing his beer.

The guild slowly filed out after checking the board or just leaving, Levy saw Lucy grab a job and run out with Wendy, Happy and Carla in tow, Natsu was still recovering on the floor. Erza and Grey teamed up to go out as well, Juvia following stealthily as she usually did.

"We should take a job too" Laxus decides looking at the S-Class requests he rips one off the board and his team mates follow him.

"Be safe guys" Levy calls after them.

"Like we need it hahaha!" Bixlow cackles, Levy smiles and makes her way downstairs, Jet and Droy were knocked out on the floor and Natsu was only just sitting up holding his head. Levy got an icepack form Mira and gave it to Natsu.

"Thanks Levy" he says holding the ice to a welt on his brow.

"No problem, looks like Lulu ditched you though"

"What?!" he shouted jumping up and looking around.

"Happy too! What the hell?! Uhh" he groans taking a seat to stop feeling dizzy.

"Why did they leave me?"

"They might have wanted to take a job that didn't end in disaster" Levy offers.

"Where's the fun in that?" he grins; Levy shakes her head with a smile.

 _Same old Natsu_ Levy thought and it was, he really hadn't changed much since she first met him when they were ten. He might have grown and gotten a hell of a lot stronger but he was still Natsu. They'd never been close friends not like Lucy and him or Levy with Jet and Droy but they still looked out for each other when they could, she remembered when all of Shadow Gear had been attacked by Gajeel how angry all the guild was for the attack and how he charged in first for them while they were in hospital.

"Damn, and I was really looking forward to going on a job today" Natsu sulks. Levy felt sorry for him Natsu was always a ball of unending energy and it was really sad when he was down.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Levy asks it wasn't like the request board was empty, Shadow Gear should be going on a job soon too. Levy looked over to her teammates still past out, they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"I haven't gone on a job by myself since Lucy joined the guild, sure around the S-Class Trials Happy and Me did a few jobs but it's not the same, especially since Happy left too!" Natsu ends with a scream of fire, Levy moves back enough to not get a face full of fire. Natsu sat crossed legged, arms crossed sulking, Levy smiled he was just so…Natsu.

Levy went over and checked the board, while she usually passed over really hard requests because she knew her team's strengths and weaknesses she knew Natsu was a lot tougher. One in particular looked perfect, she grabbed it and shimmied it in front of Natsu.

"How about this?" she offers, Natsu grabs it.

 **Wanted!**

 **The J Brothers**

 **Jacob and Jared Maloney**

 **Bounty Hunters**

 **2,000,000j**

"Whoa cool 2 million for these clowns sweet!" Natsu cheers jumping up.

"Thought you might like that"

"Hell yeah, I'm fired up now, come on Levy!" Natsu grab's Levy's wrist and pulls her towards the door.

"What me?" she asks confused.

"Yeah you chose the job and now you gotta do it with me!" he says excited, Levy ran every hesitation and reason this could be bad before smiling grabbing her bag as they passed it and racing after him.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **Levy and Natsu are teaming up for a job but neither of them, nor anyone else could predict what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys! Read on to see how Natsu and Levy are doing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Slow down Natsu!" for someone just minutes ago debilitated by motion sickness he was off again like a magic shot Levy couldn't keep up, it was kind of like Jet racing ahead, you got used to it but when it came to Natsu there tended to be fire involved and Levy didn't need that on her record.

"Hurry up Levy times a wasting!" Natsu yells charging ahead. Levy has no choice but to dig deep and keep running after him.

Asking around the town of Daffodil proved unproductive, Natsu kept yelling and demanding answers while Levy tried reasoning with people and keeping him under wraps, she sympathized so much for Lucy dealing with him every day.

"Natsu you need to calm down" Levy scolds.

"Now I'm going into this bar _alone_ stay here okay?" she tells him walking into the bar leaving the disappointed Dragon Slayer outside.

Levy slowed when she entered it was a lot darker in here compared to outside, only a few low candles burned at some tables, the bar was the most lit with four candles spread around. Levy went to the bartender, a tall older man wiping down glasses.

"Excuse me could you help me?"

"Depends what you want" he says with a gruff voice.

"I'm looking for these two brothers Jacob and Jared Maloney have you heard of them? Maybe they've passed through?" Levy gasped feeling a knife at her back.

"Now what would a pretty little thing like you want with guys like us?" a voice asked, hot breath on her neck sending a chill down her spine, it was so dark she couldn't properly see the patrons.

"Get out" another voice said to the bartender, who quickly scuffled away, one turned her to face them. They weren't bad looking was her first thought, rather handsome in their mid-twenties, dark brown hair with matching eyes, they were defiantly brothers.

"I'll ask again Blue, what do you want with us?" the first one asked still holding the knife now at her chest. Light suddenly filled the darkness Levy looked past the two at Natsu holding fire in his hands.

"Get the hell away from Levy!" he roars before attacking, Levy ducks over the bar hearing only the sound of fighting, tables and glasses breaking, fire and burning. When it goes quiet, Levy sticks her head up, the brothers were on the ground, the bar was in shambles and Natsu stood over them.

"Thanks Natsu" Levy comes around to him.

"Don't worry about it but let's stick together from now on"

"Deal" Levy agrees.

When the bounty hunter brothers woke up Natsu didn't mess around he tied them up and started pulling them along to take them in, Levy kept walking a little bit ahead.

"Look we know you've obviously been hired to take us in but let me just tell you that is a bad idea" the older brother Jacob says.

"And why's that?" Natsu asks.

"Cause me and my brother we're about to score big time, ever heard of the Durian Lost Treasure?"

"The whatsit treasure?"

"The Durian Treasure?!" Levy exclaims, stopping right in front of Jacob, Jacob smirks.

"Yeah the ancient treasure which has been lost for centuries possibly longer, we've got a map to it"

"And a key" Jared inputs.

"Seriously?" Natsu and Levy say together.

"Yep, my brother and I are going to steal it, then sell it to the highest bidder, we'll make millions possibly billions to the right buyer, if you let us go we'll give you a cut"

"No way" Natsu says causally.

"I'm glad you agree Natsu but still we need to find that treasure, it's the archeological find of a century and deserves to be in a museum, somewhere safe" Levy says imploringly, she looks back to the brothers.

"Where is the treasure and the key?" the brothers look between them.

"Look if your so insistent about finding the treasure you're going to need us, we've been looking for it and the key for over a decade"

"How hard could it be following a map?" Natsu mutters.

"Depends what language it's in and if it's purely topographical and doesn't have any hidden marks" Levy replies.

"I trust you two know where to unlock wherever the treasure is kept?"

"We do" Jared confirms.

Levy goes over to Natsu.

"This is really important Natsu we have to find it" Natsu doesn't look so sure but he nods.

"Alright we'll find this ancient treasure thingy of yours but you guys aren't being let out of those ropes"

"No problem, we just want to be there to witness history" Jacob says.

"Especially after all the hard work we put in to find it" Jared agrees.

Together the team of four set out.

It took three days to reach the outlining village and another day of walking through dense jungle before Jared told them they were getting close. Levy was dressed in short shorts, a singlet top and hiking boots, her bandana rearranged to keep sweat out of her eyes from both the humidity and all the hiking and her messenger bag slung across her body.

The brothers still wore the same clothes they found them in, only know they'd lost their jackets, their shirts where half undone and their pants ripped because of some thorn bushes they'd come across the day before.

Natsu had his shirt wrapped around his waist, his scarf around his head, he had a sword made by Levy to help him clear a path ahead, Levy also had a sword to make the path wider for their…prisoner guides? Levy wasn't sure what to call them but they made their way through the jungle until finally they found a pyramid.

"This is it" Jacob confirms.

"Hmm the one on Galuna Island was bigger" Natsu says.

"It's amazing" Levy says looking at the moss and vines which had begun to cover it after all these years.

"That it is, now how about we open it?" Jared says.

Levy goes first to the entrance as far as she could see there was no key hole but there were bricks with inscriptions on them from a dead language.

"So where's the key meant to go?" Natsu asks.

"It isn't a physical key, it's a code to unlock the door" Jared says stepping closer.

"What's the key?" Levy asks.

"From Ancient Times I Do Decree To Unlock Thee Durian Treasure Forthwith Onto Me"

Jared recites, Levy studies the stones in front of her, in this language they didn't have as many words to describe things, she saw the sign for treasure, a person, time, unlock and spell/magic otherwise known as Durian in their time.

Levy carefully pushes the rocks in sequence of the quote by Jared, a rumbling sound from within before the door opens, Levy can't see inside so she casts **Light** and the entrance illuminates. Natsu lights one of his hands of fire and leads them inside.

"It's hard to believe no one's been here for hundreds of years" Natsu says looking at the wall with a long line of skulls lining it like decoration.

"Yeah I know but we're here now no use turning back" Levy says hopefully bravely.

Levy suddenly felt a tug and turns, Jacob had grabbed her sword and was cutting free his ropes, Levy gasped backing into Natsu's who's foot gets caught on a line of string between the walls.

"Uhh is that bad?" Natsu asks as the whole pyramid starts shaking, Natsu grabs Levy and throws them further inside only just missing a huge rock fall, Jared and Jacob have to also jump back to avoid the cave in.

* * *

 **Review, Fav and Follow for More!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's going to happen to them now? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Natsu was still going at it, trying to melt the rock to get them out.

"Natsu stop you've been at it for an hour, just let it go" Levy says trying to calm him, though she was far from calm after being trapped inside an ancient pyramid, she knew there was always more than one way out.

"Those bastards taking your sword and trying to pull a fast one, our rewards getting away!"

"It doesn't matter now, I doubt they've gone far, remember they want the treasure as their big score" Natsu glares at the rock as if that alone would melt it, Levy didn't wat to risk it so she took his arm.

"Come on we won't find anything here let's keep moving" Natsu huffs but eventually agrees walking with her, they are far more cautious about booby-traps.

Unfortunately, some were set off just by the two of them being in the room, leaving Levy and Natsu to dodge, run, duck and jump to avoid the tricky traps.

"Jeez this place is a death trap!" Natsu puffs holding onto Levy to keep her from falling into a dark crevasse.

"I know right" Levy breathes holding tight to Natsu as he led the way again lighting up the dark corridor it was a good thing too because the floor suddenly gave out leaving Levy to hold Natsu up from being swallowed into the abyss. Levy cried out not used to holding so much weight but she was strong, she'd carried around tons of books but she was only holding him with one hand.

" **Solid Script Magic, Floor**!" she casts, a small floor appears under Natsu allowing him to stand.

" **Rope Bridge**!" Levy also casts to allow them to get across the gorge the floor had become.

"Thank Levy you really saved my bacon their"

"Anytime Natsu" she smiled and they gingerly crossed to the other side.

"You know what Levy I just realized this is the most time we've ever spent together" Nastu says suddenly.

"Yeah I know even though we're in the same guild we never really hung out huh"

"We should more often when we get out"

"I agree, you're not all bad"

"Why thanks, you're a lot like Lucy actually only smaller, smarter and have blue hair" he says ticking them off his fingers.

"Thanks…I guess" Levy says with a small smile.

"Well you're a lot like Gajeel, you're both dragon slayers, you're both are really powerful, you're stubborn, brave-"

"I'm nothing like that hunk of metal!" Natsu interrupts breathing fire, Levy laughs.

"And Gajeel would never say the same thing" Levy jokes, Natsu does his sulky face and Levy laughs. Natsu suddenly threw himself on top of her, Levy almost misses the arrow that passes over them so shocked that he'd thrown himself on top of her.

"You okay?" he asks his face inches from hers.

"Yeah thanks, you saved me"

"I owed you" Natsu smiled, getting up and giving her a hand.

"This place is a bloody maze" Natsu says frustrated, Levy agrees.

"I know if I'd had the chance to map it from the start it might be easier but we really don't have a choice but to keep going forward"

"Yeah don't worry, we'll find something eventually"

"I know I'm only concerned about food, I can make water and fire for you but I'm going to need actual food, I can make flowers but that's the best I can do when it comes to stuff like that"

"Can you make coffee?"

"Yeah-"

"Do you think that can sustain you for a while?"

"Yeah I've lived off it before but it'll only work for about two weeks"

"I'll get you out before then Levy" he promises looking her in the eye.

"I believe you" she assures him following him closely further in.

"Hey Levy you know I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like Lucy, you're not a crybaby, even though this place is dark and creepy you're not scared, she'd be freaking out, but you you're take this all really well"

"Thanks"

"Also Lucy would have just wanted to hand over the bounty hunters for the money she wouldn't have cared about the lost treasure, but you care, you want it to go somewhere safe where everyone can enjoy it, you're really selfless" Levy blushes.

"Yeah well I was wrong too Natsu, you're a lot warmer than Gajeel, you're so full of life and happiness, you're determined and loyal, you're a great friend"

"You too" Natsu grins, he turns back to the front as they come out in a huge emporium.

"Natsu that's it!" Levy says, Natsu throws his fire up to illuminate the whole room and a small idol on a pedestal is shown to them, Levy rushes to it.

"Careful Levy" Natsu warns keeping up with her, Levy bends down to have a good look at it.

"Funny looking thing huh" Natsu says running his hand through his hair, they both go to pick it up and are both zapped with red magic, they gasp and fall back, Levy closes her eyes, Natsu's arm over her, no matter how scared she was about what just hit them, she still had him and somehow that made her feel safe.

* * *

 **What will happen to them? Review and watch out for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't keep you check out what happens to Levy and Natsu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Natsu and Levy woke at the same time picking themselves off the floor and grinning.

"Hahaha" they chuckled looking at each other, Levy picked up the idol and turned her smile to Natsu who looked at her like a feast, Levy licked her lips and thrust herself toward him and into the kiss they both hungered for.

The sound of a door opening was what drove them apart but hand in hand they ran for the door and out of the pyramid as it started collapsing behind them, they laughed and laughed as they got clear of the pyramid, and once they were, they lost themselves in each other again but Levy pulled back this time.

"Wait babe what about those low life bounty hunters?" Levy reminded him.

"You are right baby, we owe them pay back" they chuckled, without even having to look for them the two brothers burst out of the forest seeing the pyramid collapsed they were quite upset, but when they spotted Natsu and Levy they were to angry and stupid to run away.

"What did you two do?!" Jacob yelled.

"Is that it? Don't tell me you touched it you idiots its cursed!" Jared shouted a second later spotting the idol in Levy's hand, she grinned at them.

"Sure is but finder's keeper's k boys?" she says teasingly, Natsu laughs summoning fire to his hand.

"Hey losers I forgot but you tried to hurt my girl so don't expect forgiveness" Natsu's eyes darkened while Levy's smile grew wider.

To be fair they did try to run, but there are some people you can't run from.

Severely burnt the couple left them, Levy making them hover in the air with her magic and head back towards civilization.

"I say we use our powers to get everything we could ever want, what do you say baby?"

"I couldn't agree more, gold, jewels more treasure than we could dream of, all for us" Levy pressed herself against Natsu's bare chest and he held her close with one arm.

"We're going to take this world by storm!" Natsu laughs before looking back down at Levy and hotly kissing her.

Two weeks passed, Fairy Tail of course were worried for Natsu and Levy who never came back but their attention was diverted by a huge amount of thief's around Fiore of late, there were no solid witnesses as they seemed to appear and disappear in huge bouts of smoke and fire and a few times simply disappear into thin air.

The only descriptions they had where one was a man, one was a woman and one had blue hair, and it was believed they were both wizards. With very little to go on but all of Fiore in a panic over all the jewels and treasures being stolen the top guilds decided to team up to take down this crime spree duo.

In this team there was Lucy, Happy, Erza, Grey and Gajeel of Fairy Tail, Sting, Rouge and Yukino of Sabertooth, Lyon and Sherry of Lamia Scale, Hibiki, Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus and Kagura and Milliana of Mermaid Heel. Together the Fifteen of them including Happy were ready to go and catch these thieves, while also looking for the missing Fairy Tail wizards.

"I really hope they're okay" Lucy says walking out into the town of Daffodil.

"I'm sure they're fine, pyro's just got them taking a detour I'm sure" Grey says to cheer her up, Lucy tries to smile.

"Yeah Natsu can take care of himself" Happy agrees. They meet up with the other guilds.

"I've already done a search on Archive we never get a good look at either of them, they don't leave any real trace except empty safes and scorch marks from fire" Hibiki tells them.

"What about the safe's?" Gajeel asks.

"What do you mean?" Sting asks.

"Well where they busted open? Unlocked? Pried open? What?"

"A fair question" Rouge agrees.

"Indeed" Erza says looking to Hibiki.

"Well according to the records they were unlocked, no sign of forced entry into any of them" Hibiki says looking confused.

"So what does this mean?" Lyon asks.

"It means our foes possess magic that can unlock these safe's or vaults and if memory serves can apparently disappear without a trace" Kagura says.

"I get it" Happy says.

"Get what?" Eve asks.

"If they can appear and disappear and unlock safes without a trace, why all the commotion? Why attack people in broad daylight to get what they want?" Hibiki reasons.

"Attention, they're probably thrill seekers" Milliana contributes.

"I have to agree, which means they're dangerous and we have next to no info on them, I don't like that" Erza says.

"We did find one thing, though we're not sure yet if its connected" Hibiki says.

"What is it?" Sherry asks.

"According to a nearby hospital, about two weeks ago two men were pulled out of a forest, now while it may have been a long way from here the men were found with severe burn marks and have been in a coma since, they were transported here, and I can't help but wonder if there is a connection" Hibiki says.

"In what way?" Lyon asks.

"Well these two men are found with severe burn marks right around the time two people start robbing banks, jewelry stores and museums one who uses fire magic" Hibiki reasons.

"You're right there could be a connection, I think we should split into three teams one to search this town for any mention on the thieves and Natsu and Levy, one to visit these men in the hospital and one to go to the next town over Lotas and guard the temple there, its solid gold icon is sure to be a target" Erza says.

"I agree"

"Let's do it"

Everyone agrees with the plan and Erza choices the teams.

Lucy, Gajeel, Grey, Lyon, and Sting would go to Lotus.

Erza, Hibiki, Kagura, Rouge, and Yukino would search this town.

And Happy, Milliana, Ren, Eve and Sherry would go to the hospital to check out the two men.

"We'll keep in contact via Archive if anyone finds anything call" Erza says.

"Okay let's go" Lucy says, the group splits in three and they all head their own way.

Erza's team moved swiftly through the town talking to everyone they could until they eventually come across a bar that was very dark inside, Erza sensing trouble requips a sword to her hand and impales it though the bar, the startled bartender drops the glass he was holding.

"We are guild wizards and we are looking for information"

"No information to be found her darling" the man says, Kagura holds her still sheathed sword at him and he sweats a lot more.

"On what exactly?" he asks.

"Two things, first do you know anything about the thieves terrorizing Fiore at the moment?"

"I only know they appear to be wizards, I heard rumors their lovers on a crime spree" he says with a nervous shrug.

"Very well, I believe you now for the second thing" Erza holds out one of Reedus's drawing on he drew so they could show others, it was of Natsu and Levy, it looked so odd seeing them together like there where on the page, knowing how different they were.

"Have you see these people?" the man's eyes widen.

"Uh maybe"

"Maybe?" Rouge's voice goes very low the already dark bar grows gloomier Rouge appearing to harness the shadow for himself, the bartender grows even more scared.

"Okay yeah! I saw them two weeks or so back Blue came in first asking about two bounty hunters, unfortunately they were already in here and held a knife to her, they told me to leave and I did but the Pink haired guy saw me and went in, next thing I heard was a huge fight, they came out about half an hour later with the two guys tied up and I was left with a huge mess to clean" the man comes clean, Erza retrieves her sword.

"So they were here, that's good"

"Hey Erza you don't suppose the two men pulled from the forest where these bounty hunters, after all Natsu is a fire Dragon Slayer" Yukino asks.

"Natsu would never severely burn someone, fight them sure but what was described was torture, not his style" Hibiki tells them repressing a shudder.

"I completely agree however we can't rule out the two men might be the bounty hunters since Natsu and Levy never turned them in, we'll just have to see what Happy and the others come up with" Erza says, they leave.

"What should we do now?" Hibiki asks.

"Tell the others what we've learned, I think we should head over to Lotus I have a bad feeling" Erza says.

"I feel it as well we should make haste" Kagura agrees, they rush for the train station Hibiki typing in archive while keeping pace. Erza sent a prayer to Natsu and Levy.

 _Please let us find you safe_

* * *

 **Trouble surrounds them all as they close in unsuspectingly on two very familiar faces. Review and Follow for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh god! I'm so excited! Read on to see what happens!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Levy lay back draping herself over their bed which was covered in millions of jewels, the floor was littered with gold and other treasure Natsu and her had 'collected' over the past couple of weeks, Natsu had just gone out to get them a drink, while Natsu wasn't usually a drinker he was a fan of red wine and Levy's favorite was chardonnay. When he came back, Levy was hiding behind the door of the expensive hotel they were in, she jumped on his back with a laugh hugging him like a spider monkey, he chuckled putting down the bottles and glasses in his hands before spinning her around to the front of him and throwing her on the bed, jewels flying everywhere, Natsu crept up the bed until he was on top of her before they kissed.

"I love you baby" Natsu moaned against her.

"I love you too!" Levy cried as he ran his hot hands over her body, their clothes the only thing that bared them, Natsu let up and winked.

"I'll get the drinks" Levy made a small noise of complaint so he kissed her again before going back for the drinks, Levy smiling happily, Natsu pours her a drink before pouring his own red wine, they clink glasses.

"To us"

"To us" Levy echoes and takes a sip.

"I'm going to check the hotels, who knows maybe Levy and Natsu came here for some reason?" Lucy says.

"It's a long shot blondie but be our guest" Gajeel says.

Lucy had checked multiple hotels over the town until coming upon the grandest, while she doubted it she went in and asked.

"Oh yes, yes Mr Dragneel and Miss McGarden have been enjoying their stay immensely!" the front desk man says entusiasticly.

"You mean they're here? Now? Still?"

"Yes, are they friends of yours?" he asks with a big smile.

"You bet they're my best friends and they've been missing! What room are they in?"

"Uhh…I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to-" Lucy hands over 100 jewels and the man happily pockets it.

"That would be the penthouse on the top floor"

"The penthouse?" she asks shocked, the man nods.

"Do you think they'll be going soon?" she asks.

"Uh no, Mr Dragneel just ordered red wine and chardonnay from the bar so, no I do not think they will be leaving any time soon miss" Lucy heard the meaning behind his voice but Lucy's mind completely denied it without a second thought.

"Good I've got to get some friends" Lucy left and ran for the temple just arriving behind Erza and her team.

"Guys you won't believe this but I've found Natsu and Levy!" she shouts; they all turn to her.

"Where?!" they demand.

"At a hotel, I haven't seen them but apparently they're in the penthouse suite, we need to go get them and find out what happened!"

"I agree but someone still needs to guard the temple…"

"Milliana and I shall guard it" Kaguara volunteers.

"We'll leave it to you" Erza agrees and they all race after Lucy.

The man at the front desk let them up and they all held their breath imaging what their reactions would be and what could possibly be their explanations.

Levy and Natsu were undressing, Levy's bandana and shirt were gone leaving her in her shorts and her bra, Natsu's shirt and scarf were off and their shoes of course near a wall of treasure, Levy jumped up from the bed to put their glasses on the table and turns around to Natsu suddenly right there, they kissed deeply, Natsu bending her over slightly, forcing him to bend a whole lot more to accommodate his height, they're still kissing when the door opens and the shocked gasps reach them, they look to the door and whoever had interrupted them only to face their old friends from Fairy Tail.

They have a bit of a stare off as Natsu straightens them, Levy's the first to smile and laugh.

"Woops think we've been caught baby"

"They could have given us fifteen more minutes" he says grinning already summoning fire to his head, Erza ever the critical eye sees all the money and treasure around them.

"What have you to done?" she asks stepping in the others follow suit now seeing the room properly too.

"Just a little fun" Natsu says with a chuckle, Grey and Gajeel look at them unable to say a word.

"What the hell!" Lucy screeches at them but they barely look at her.

"They're going to be party poopers aren't they?" Levy says with a pout but then grins.

"They can try babe but I think I can handle them" Natsu says taking a fighting stance.

"With me defiantly" Levy agrees also readying her magic.

"What on earth's happened to you Natsu this isn't you at all" Sting says looking around, Rouge nods in agreement.

"This doesn't make sense something's up"

The last group of the fifteen suddenly charge in.

"We heard you were here! Hey you found them! What's with all the money?" Happy asks three different emotion passing over his face with each part of his sentence. Ren however was more cautious.

"We just got back from the hospital, one of them woke up they confirmed they travelled with Natsu and Levy to an ancient pyramid, a cave in separated them and a day later they emerged the Durian Treasure in hand, its cursed, they're cursed" he tells them.

"Oh thank god I thought they'd gone nuts!" Lucy says holding her heart.

"We're not cursed, we're free, we do what we want when we want" Natsu says.

"Just because we're in love doesn't give you the right to barge in on our fun, former friends or not" Levy says, together the two of them attack Levy trapping Lucy, Hibiki and Eve in one move, Natsu knocks back Lyon, Sherry, Happy and Yukino in his, they then switch sides moving in sync, Levy attacking Gajeel and Natsu attacking Grey who shields himself but the attack hit Rouge who falls back, Levy does the same to Gajeel, her attack hits Sting. Erza just dodging it, Ren used his wind magic to trip them but Levy turns it back on him trapping him as well, they attack until there is just Gajeel, Grey and Erza, Erza one foot though the floor, Levy uses a strong binding spell before Gajeel throws her into the wall using his metal to pin her against it.

"You seem to like me like this" Levy teases with a grin, Gajeel looks up in surprise giving Levy the chance to kick him with her foot right in the jaw, he goes down as Natsu over heats Grey's magic, he turns around and frees Levy and together they run out, jumping over Erza.

They make it outside only to come across Kagura and Milliana, they try to go the other way but their friends from upstairs come down and trap them in a circle, back to back they face off.

"The younger brother Jared knew the counter curse in case he or his brother accidently set it off" Ren says.

"What is it?!" Hibiki orders everyone holding their magic close ready for any move the two made.

"Me Onto Treasure Durian Thee Unlock To Decree Do I Times Ancient From!"

Ren recites, Levy and Natsu suddenly get dizzy and fall back on each other, sliding down to the ground, red magic comes out of them and up into the air before dissolving.

"What was that?" Erza ask Ren checking on the two.

"It was the reverse of the unlock code to enter the pyramid, the word Durian while meaning Magic or Spell in their language also means curse when used in succession. Levy couldn't have known because there is only one record of it and the bounty hunters had it"

"So we have them back?' Lucy asks.

"You bet" Sherry says happily.

"You guys should take them back to the guild, we'll return everything" Sting says.

"Thank you all" Erza says, they all say their goodbyes, Erza caries Natsu over her shoulder while Gajeel carries Levy.

"I wonder if they'll remember" Lucy says on the train back Levy's head in her lap.

"I don't know but they shouldn't be teased for circumstances outside of their control, Natsu and Levy are both going to blame themselves for everything"

"Can we tease him a little?" Grey says, Erza glares.

"What? The moron got himself cursed and went on a crime spree when am I ever going to get any more ammunition against him?" Grey grins, Happy nods.

"I agree he did do some pretty stupid things huh"

"Shut it cat" Lucy warns.

When they get back to Fairy Tail, they begin to regal the guild of what they know when Levy and Natsu wake up and fill in the blanks, they remembered everything and while the guys were all laughing at Natsu, Levy was blushing bright red and couldn't look anyone in the eye. Jet and Droy tried to cheer her up but she wouldn't even look at them.

"I mean seriously you get cursed, go on a crime spree and were about to hook up with Levy?!" Macao says for the hundredth time laughing and shaking his head even Romeo punched him to shut him up, by the time they looked back, Levy had slipped away.

"You hurt her feelings!" Lucy shouted.

"I didn't mean…I mean she's really cute…it's not like someone wouldn't-" Natsu decked him sending Macao flying back into the bar.

"Shut up all of you! We didn't have a choice! She didn't have a choice, go all out on me! I don't care but leave her out of it!" he shouted to the now silent guild.

"Oh shit how far did you go?" Grey suddenly asked, Natsu turned away from them and stormed out, a chorus of 'oh shits' following him.

* * *

 **Have to leave it here, final chapter up next, don't forget to review thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this should have been uploaded like last year, I finished it just never submited it i thought i had. *bowing purfusly* I'm so sorry, thank you Levy Dragneel for your review it made me realise i hadn't put the final chapter up *cries*.**

 **Final Chapter how will our hero/villain and heroine/villainess continue after their fateful curse?**

 **Chapter 6:**

Levy ran as fast as she could home to Fairy Hills in the hope of not seeing anyone, but she couldn't out run a dragon slayer or his nose. He caught her all too easily.

"Levy…I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine we were cursed and crazy and its fine, its fine, we're still friends right?" she asks looking down unable to look at him.

"Of course but-"

"I'll see you later!" she shouts pulling her arm away and running, she didn't know but he could smell her tears.

Happy was who came after him.

"Are you okay Natsu?"

"No Happy I'm really not, everything got majorly screwed up and I don't know how to fix it"

"How about flowers? Lucy always seems to buy flowers to make herself cheer up, I used to think it was sad but maybe it'll help"

"Pink Roses" Natsu says softly.

"What's that?" Happy asks.

"Pink Roses are her favourite" he says, reluctantly turning away from the direction she'd gone and walking towards home.

"I'm sorry Natsu I really shouldn't have left you behind, maybe I would of been able to stop you" Natsu half smiles.

"I know buddy; I know" Natsu says solemnly.

Once home Natsu lay on top of his cold bed, and held onto his spare pillow looking up at the ceiling, Happy slept soundly in his hammock while Natsu was wide awake, his bed was small he realised. Even Lucy's bed was bigger, enough for the two of them but she'd never sleep with him, she'd sleep on the floor or he'd sleep on the floor, that was their friendship, that was it, friendship. It was like sharing a room with Grey or Erza, but now he looked beside him and remembered the small slightly cool body that had slept next to him for two weeks, even as they were travelling with the bounty hunters tied to a tree, Levy always managed to roll closer to him for warmth and he let her since it was his job to look after her. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling but it was like when Igneel left, not right after which was heartbreaking but missing his company, that was it, he missed her.

Levy in Fairy Hills also hugged her spare pillow huddling under sheets to keep warm, she had to admit she missed Natsu, as a body heater. he was always warm and ready to put his arm around her to both keep her warm and keep her close. She could see how her cursed-self fell in love with him, he such a wonderful companion, a partner in crime and at home...at the hotel...Levy tried not to cry, remembering everything they were together, she knew they did really bad things but despite it all she really missed him. Crying into her pillow she eventually fell asleep.

The next day Natsu was in the guild early eating only a little and waiting, he must have looked up every time someone came in or out of Fairy Tail, Lucy tried to distract him by talking about nonsense, he didn't miss that most of the guild avoided him not wanting to set him off, Jet and Droy were dead quiet sitting at their usual table, no Levy, Gajeel was with Lily but no Levy, it past noon, one, two, three still no Levy.

"She's not coming today" Juvia says quietly sitting next to him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because she's really sad, Juvia understands that, don't worry Juvia made her breakfast and lunch before coming to see my darling Grey"

"Thank you Juvia" Natsu says looking down at the table and his clenched hands.

"It'll be okay Natsu" Lucy tries to say.

"I guarantee Levy's not mad or anything, she just needs a little to adjust you know?"

"Yeah I do" he confirms, Lucy was surprised and continued on her mission to distract him, it was late when Levy walked in, no one noticed, no one except for Natsu he looked straight up and saw her, their eyes locked she gave him a small smile before moving to Jet and Droy and engaging them with conversation.

Natsu just stared at her, not even Lucy's chattering, Happy's argument with Carla about fish or Grey's annoyance distracted him from her, he watched her like it was the first time he'd seen her, her blue hair and bandana, her little orange dress and sandals, her ever present messenger bag, which she was clutching nervously with her hands as she talked, she said goodnight to Jet and Droy and left without talking to anyone else, not many people noticed her at all. Natsu didn't like that, whenever he came in everyone noticed, Erza too or Laxus and the Thunder Legion, when he came back with Lucy and Happy everyone knew it, usually with Grey too but Levy she slipped under the radar, avoided people's notice with her small body, because she wasn't as busty as the others of the guild she seemed to be passed over, by everyone here but Jet and Droy and Gajeel keeping a watchful eye as he did when it came to her, Natsu knew he still wanted to make it up to her over his attack years ago, good he should, as Natsu needed to make it up to her too.

Natsu didn't even realize he'd stood up and was leaving until Happy chased after him with a half-eaten fish.

"Hey Natsu wait up! You didn't even say goodbye" he says, Natsu went to florist nearby they were still open and Natsu bought a bouquet of pink roses. Natsu walked with Happy up to Fairy Hills and knocked on the door, Levy answered and when she saw him gasped.

"I got these for you" Natsu says holding out the flowers, Levy took them smelt them and smiled.

"Thank you" she said looking down at them.

"I'm still really sorry and I'll make it up to you somehow Levy"

"You don't need to-"

"Yeah I do because of me you didn't even come to the guild today, I waited all day just to see you"

"Thank you for that Natsu but you don't need to be sorry…because I'm not"

"You're…not?" he asked obviously missing something.

"No" she says more confidently looking him in the eye.

"I'm not sorry, maybe for stealing and for hurting the J Brothers the way we did, but other than that I don't regret the job, the trip, us being trapped, while being cursed sucked, I enjoyed being cursed with you" Natsu blinked not quite understanding.

"Thank you so much for the roses, they're my favourite"

"I remembered" he says softly.

"Goodnight Natsu" she says.

"Goodnight Levy" she closed the door and Natsu reluctantly begins walking home, forgetting Happy was still with him.

"She likes you" Happy says with a big smile.

"I like her too Happy" he admits, Happy's jaw drops.

The next day Levy comes in at her usual time she laughs and smiles with the guild as she usually does, no one mentioned the curse or him and her, they left them alone, Natsu had a feeling Erza and Mirajane had a hand in that, the whole day Natsu while getting back into being with the guild and having fun his mind was spinning _I enjoyed being cursed with you_ he remembered everything that happened _I enjoyed_ so did he _being cursed_ so did he _with you_ so did he.

He loved being that free with Levy, spending time every day with her, she was such a unique and amazing person, she knew things he could never hope to understand, and she enjoyed him too, he wished he had Warren's gift to read her mind to see what she thought of him but the only thing that resonated was _I'm not sorry_ honestly he was only sorry it was bad Natsu and Levy rather than regular Natsu and Levy that got that first kiss in the pyramid, got to be together in the hotel, cuddled during the night.

The Levy and Natsu now didn't do that but he wished they could, but he didn't know how. All through the day his mind and ran in circles, Levy kept looking over at him and smiling which set his heartbeat flying, he just wanted to kiss her to hold her close to him to tell everyone she was his and he was hers and it's all he wanted from the world. It literally felt like it was tearing him apart, when around seven at night Levy got up, Natsu didn't know if she was going to leave or get a drink or food or just stand up but he didn't care he was by her side in a second, he saw the surprise turn to joy in her eyes and felt her respond when he kissed her.

The entire guild could have exploded right then and they would not of noticed so they didn't see Lucy stuff a fish in Happy's throat to shut him up while wearing the widest smile, Juvia hug and try to kiss Grey, Erza choke on her cake leaving Mira to hit her back to help her cough, Elfman burst into tears and Lisanna laugh, Laxus smile with the Thunder Legion on the second level, Gajeel shake his head with a smile mirrored by Lily. Wendy looking so happy and Carla sniffing at their public display off affection but secretly really happy, Jet and Droy's face's where the most priceless pure shock as they fainted into Max and Warren who tried to revive them, Gramps only had one eye open but he smiled as did Cana toasting to them and draining her mug, the rest of the guild all had smiles on their faces, as strange as it had appeared at first it worked, and now they couldn't see them apart.

A few weeks later Natsu and Levy made their way into the collapsed pyramid and into the chamber that once held the idol, Levy pulled out the idol and by the light of Natsu's fire, replaced it.

"Some treasures should be shared; others should remain lost" Levy says with a sigh.

"I agree" Natsu says, they go back out before Levy collapses the pyramid and hopefully that idol for the rest of time.

"Ready to go back to Fairy Tail?" Levy asks.

"As long as you're with me, I'm ready to go anywhere" Natsu says kissing her quickly, Levy and he share a joyful smile knowing no matter what if they faced the future together they could take it!

 **And this is the end I'm sorry but I loved writing this, it was a completely random idea Natsu and Levy which just grew into this, I actually wrote this entire story in one day but released like I have so it wasn't all just lumped at you, I hope you liked it Review if you did, I'll see you in another story!**

 **And again i am so sorry i forgot to put up the last chapter X/**


End file.
